Episode 5402 (15 December 2016)
Synopsis Pre-dawn, Sharon unburdens on the phone to Michelle about Phil but they’re cut off. The phone rings again, and Phil wakes to find an excited Sharon brandishing the receiver - it’s the Royal Free Hospital. Phil answers, then turns to the waiting Mitchells - they’ve got a liver. Sharon ushers the family into action while Phil sits quietly, overcome. Ben claims he’s needed at the Arches so can’t go to the hospital. At the hospital, the family waits nervously; Jay tries to lighten the mood with card games. At the Arches, a worried Ben can’t focus. At the hospital, while the liver is tested for suitability, Phil undergoes his pre-op tests. He’s preoccupied thinking about the donor’s family. Sharon sends a reluctant Louise to school and promises to call with any news. Jay pesters Phil about Christmas - are they still banished now Phil’s going to get better? Smiling, Phil agrees to goose, cheap crackers and plenty of toys. Meanwhile, Louise arrives at the Arches having snuck out of school, and assures Ben that Phil will be fine - she knows Ben cares. They’re both devastated by a text message from Jay - the liver isn’t suitable and the operation is cancelled. At the hospital, the transplant co-ordinator comforts the distraught trio. A resigned Phil wants to go home. Jay’s keen to know if Christmas is cancelled again - he’s been alone himself, and knows it’s better to be with family. Phil gives in, to Sharon’s relief. Back home, Jay berates Ben for not coming to the hospital. Ben hurriedly shushes him as DC Bansal, a Police Public Protection officer, appears – he’s been waiting to check that Jay’s conditions of his status on the register are being met. While Jay talks to the officers, Sharon turns on Ben, angry that he hasn’t asked about hospital. Bansal’s leaving when he spots Louise; he asks her age, and insists Jay must leave immediately as he can’t live with a minor or Louise could be taken into care for her own protection. Phil insists no-one is going anywhere, especially at Christmas, and sends DC Bansal packing - he won’t be pushed around. Surrounded by his family, Phil takes a seat in his new armchair and begins to make plans for Christmas. C/H Honey watches Billy hide Janet’s Christmas present, and reminisces that her favourite childhood present was a doll’s house. Honey asks about Billy’s bonus; Les can only afford it if Billy chases up invoices, including one from Eddie Kendall’s parents. At the Minute Mart, Honey gets a phone call from a neighbour – the front door of No. 89C is open. At home, she discovers they’ve been burgled; the intruder bolts. Honey hurries outside, encountering a horrified Linda. At the funeral parlour, Billy’s struggling through a phone call with Eddie’s father when Honey rushes in. At No.89B, Billy and Honey’s wedding fund is gone, along with Janet’s tablet. Billy comforts Honey and tells her about his phone call with Eddie’s dad – they’re lucky, really. Sympathetic Linda arrives with pasta, and Honey’s tearfully telling her they’re not insured so Christmas is ruined, when Billy bustles in carrying spare wood - he’s building Janet a doll’s house and they’re going to have the best Christmas ever. Mick enthuses to Johnny about Jack’s stag party for Linda’s benefit; irritated, she heads to toddler group with Ollie. Later, Mick rants to Lee about the burglary at No.89B, and Linda’s even more downcast - Ollie didn’t join in at toddler group. Lee promises to have Ollie walking before Christmas. Later, Mick’s chastising Lee for promising Linda something he can’t achieve, when Linda breezes in with decorations for Santa’s Grotto; after witnessing Billy’s positivity, she’s determined not to let the robbery ruin their Christmas. Martin asks Bex if Shakil liked her song. Bex claims he did, but can’t take her eyes off her phone. Meanwhile on Bridge Street, Shakil watches a video of Bex playing her guitar on his phone. Later, he shows Louise and wonders what it means. An upset Louise brands him pathetic - her dad’s sick and Shakil’s upset because Bex sang him a song?! Shakil heads to No.31, takes Bex in his arms and kisses her. Carmel overhears Donna ranting to Kush that no-one wants to go to the market traders’ Christmas party with her judging them; later, Carmel announces she won’t be attending and she’s got the council to contribute financially. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes